


Burning Desire

by LittlePlanetA



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Horny, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, blowjob, explicit but not so explicit, i guess, spy is just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePlanetA/pseuds/LittlePlanetA
Summary: Spy is racing through the night in order to get to his desired person. Wanting to have sexual intercourse on one particular day of the week.  Every week.





	Burning Desire

Just like every Saturday night, nothing happens in Teufort. Except for the blu Spy. He got himself pampered, dressed and look slick just for that one particular day of the week. He is not dressed for any celebration nor special occasion, he does this for other reasons. An affair. No one knows where he’s going and who he met, All people know is he dressed fancy and disappear after dawn.

Spy turns his bright blue ford mustang on and pedals the gas as soonest the engine roared. He drove as fastest he can. The breezing air caresses his skin and balaclava. He drove like he is on the run. The careless feelings can be seen through his gleeful gaze. He’s racing trough light of the street and trough the flickering light of a tunnel. He roared his engine on the vast highway; drive as fastest he wants without fear of colliding trough something. What spy worries about is his mind. The sexual desire he hid. The radio blaring trough the wind and glare of the car are not enough to calm his fantasy. This thought always haunts on Saturday night with no indication of why.

His heartbeat raises as he realises that people may know where is he going and who he’ll meet. He tries to restrain from touching himself just from thinking about the guy, especially on his mustang that he called beauty. The speed of the car slowly sinks with the pounding on his heart. The heat of his body makes him want to drive faster to his destination but his car already at almost full speed and can’t go beyond that.

He finally arrived. The hotel outside the city. He slams the break and the rubber tire glided through the parking lot, leaving residue on the ground. One hour drives are cut short to thirty minutes of a gas waste ride. He opens the door and slams it behind him. He walks casually to find red sniper sitting on the front desk sofa. ‘You’re late, mate.’ Said the tall man. ‘I already check ‘em in, want to just go in?’ Spy tries to collect his thoughts after the furious ride. ‘_Merci, Mon Loupe_. Let’s just cut to the chase.’ He says to him in a hushed tone.

This wasn’t what spy expected but he wasn’t going to complain about it. The hotel isn’t as fancy as one would’ve thought but it wasn’t as bad as the hotel in Teufort. The decorations aren’t half-bad and it looks cozy enough for him to stay in longer. The room is big, bigger than he thought but not as grand. He walks straight to the bed and sits on them. The bed are extremely soft, it gives him an erection just thinking about laying on it with sniper.

‘Is that a new perfume, Luv? Smells nice.’ Said the Australian as he slowly unbuttons spy’s suit. Spy stareat his partner ‘is it necessary?’ ‘Nah, just askin’. Spy is a bit concerned about the question. He just bought a branded perfume for only this occasion but he shrugged it like it was nothing? Shame, he thought to himself. His rational thought disappeared after Sniper removes all his clothes and let his cock touches the air.

He looks at them like it’s a holy grail. He was only a week away from it, yet he still craves it. ‘_Mon Dieu._’ Spy touch the tip of his erect cock slowly and jerk himself. Is he that desperate? He asks himself. ‘Let me watch you wank yourself, I’ll wait.’ Sniper proceeds to sit on the armchair near the window. The darkroom only lighted by the moon from the large window. It’s vivid but he could still see everything.

Sniper only cast a silhouette of the chair and his body and leaving spy on the light of the moon. He starts stroking his shaft back and forth. Is sniper always this hot? What is he doing right now in the dark? Why does it feel exciting? Spy ask that questions to himself as his motion getting faster. He finally moans in pleasure as he hit his climax.

Sniper walks towards the bed and sits on the edge. ‘Would you bend over to suck my dick? I can prepare your ass for you.’ the thick Australian accent arouse him.’ _Oui_, sure.’ He gulps. Spy bent over to suck sniper’s dick while a finger covered in lube trying to enter his hole. The cold thick slippery substance is touching the interior of his ass. He tries to cover his embarrassing wimpier by distracting himself with sniper’s cock.

Smells like sweat and piss. The usual. But he is used to it and willing to suck it, hell, he even licks it from the top to the bottom. He trying to stay professional and eat the whole cock as more fingers are inserted to his anus. He tries to control his heavy breathing but sniper on the other hand growl like a beast. That voice always makes spy’s shudder. An animal! Spy said to himself gleefully.

The fingers stretching his hole make him feel pretty light-headed but the frantic movement of sniper’s fingers concern him. With no warning sniper cum inside of his throat.’ _Dieu!_’ Spy coughs as a white substance slowly came out of his nose. ‘Ah god! Lord! Mate, sorry about that!’ Sniper wipes the liquid of spy’s face with his wet hand. The smell of the lube is sweet like kiwi. what an odd choice, he said to himself.

Spy cough a bit still trying to get the stench out of his nose.’ Mind to continue?’ He adds. Sniper nods in agreement. He lay on his back and open his legs inviting him to put his dick inside of him. Sniper surely approves of this invitation, so much so that he rammed his cock and went straight to penetrate the other’s prostate. Spy scream in pleasure and disbelief. Another wave of heat struck him. He feels like a fog is covering his line of thought.

Missionary position is what they settled in. Spy never really too keen on someone looking at his face. But having tall rogue towering over him is all he could ask for.A very low grunt can be heard coming out of sniper’s mouth, ’Where have you been?’ he asks. Spy tried to keep his voice clear ’I been everywhere,’ his breath becomes heavy. ‘but I don't wanna be anywhere but here.’ he whimpers on sniper’s ear.

Sniper put both of his hand on spy’s hips. Each thrust made spy loses his mind and starts speaking incoherently in french. Whimper and Moans become louder as sniper’s pound getting heavier. His body tense and a feeling of electric spark running through his body. He calls sniper’s name over and over like it was a prayer. It’s like his name embroidered to spy’s lips.

Spy’s cock feels hot, his groin going tense, it’s like he’s going to burst anytime soon. His ass clenching as he body tenser made him feel the twitch of the other man’s cock. He can’t think of anything anymore except the pleasure. He holds on sniper’s arm and scratches it. The grip becomes tenser as he let out a loud moan and stream of cum coming from his cock. Sniper followed out with a grunt and pant before he hit his climax, letting out a lot of white liquid. Sniper takes his cock out of spy’s ass and sees his seed pouring out of it.

Sniper lay beside the tired Frenchman, both panting in exhaustion and sweats covering their body.’ Are we still going to fuck every Saturday night?’ The Australian ask with hoarse voice. ‘_Oui_, it’s the only day I can be anywhere without anyone’s suspicion.’ Spy looks at the tall man. ‘I want to sleep, I’m too tired because of last Friday payload race’ said the Australian. ‘Can we do it again tomorrow morning?’ Ask the french man. ’Sure, just wake me up in the morning, I’ll be going back at the base at 12.’ ’ Sure do, _mon Cher_’ they both fell asleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds familiar? Yeah, it's Lana Del Rey's song. I tried to practice prompt given stories. Bad at it. But I'm getting better.
> 
> this is an explicit but not so explicit, explicit.


End file.
